This application claims the priority benefit of Taiwan application serial no. 87120063 filed Dec. 3, 1998, the full disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated smart card reader and computer input/output (I/O) integrated circuit (IC) system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an integrated system capable of reading both smart card data and computer input/output data.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to progress in technologies, many inventions capable of simplifying the transaction in our everyday life have been introduced. Card for storing personal information such as credit card, payment card and financial card are good examples. Following the many breakthroughs in computer technology, a card known as a smart card has recently been introduced. Since the storage capacity of each smart card is quite large, almost any personal data can be stored inside.
At present, although smart cards (such as citizenship cards, multifunction credit cards) are being promoted, non-standardized card reader hardware renders interface equipment expensive. FIG.1 is a block diagram showing the architectural layout of a conventional card reader. As shown in FIG. 1, a card reader 120 and a computer input/output (I/O) integrated circuit (IC) 100 are integrated together so that card information can be processed. When a smart card 130 is inserted into the card reader 120, relevant information inside the smart card 130 can be extracted by a smart card interface integrated circuit 124 within the card reader. As soon as card information is read by the interface IC 124, the data 125 is transferred from the interface IC 124 to a microprocessor 125. The microprocessor 125 next transforms the data 125 into an input signal 111 and transmits to a computer input/output (I/O) integrated circuit (IC) 110. The input signal 111 must be in a suitable format such as a floppy disk, a keyboard, a mouse, a serial port or a parallel port interface. In other words, the input signals 111 must be in a format acceptable by the computer device 10.
In implementation of the smart card reading system, a card reader 120 must be purchased in addition to the original computer 10. Due to the non-standardization of hardware interface, different types of card readers have to be purchased to fit computers having different types of hardware architectures. Such an arrangement not only is inconvenient to the users, but also increases cost of implementation, which is a big drawback for commercially promoting smart card system.
The present invention provides an integrated system capable of reading both a smart card and computer input/output data.
A second object of this invention is to provide an integrated system capable of reading a smart card and performing a computer input/output function. The system is compatible with current integrated circuit technologies and yet is able to lower the cost of implementing a smart card system.
A third object of this invention is to provide an integrated system capable of reading a smart card and performing a computer input/output function that can tackle the problems resulting from a non-standardized hardware interface with a card reader.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention provides an integrated system for reading smart card data and performing computer input/output function. The smart card contains data that can be transmitted as electrical signals. The integrated system includes a reading device and a computer input/output (I/O) integrated circuit (IC). The reading device is a device that can couple with a smart card. The reading device is capable of picking up signals from the smart card and transferring to the computer I/O IC. The computer I/O IC is coupled to the reading device for receiving smart card signals from the reading device. After some internal processing by the computer I/O IC, the processed smart card data are re-transmitted to some other computer systems for further processing.
The reading device of the integrated system further includes a connection device and a distribution circuit. The connection device has a plurality of contact points for engaging with and electrically connecting to corresponding contact points on a smart card. The matching circuit is coupled to both the connection device and the computer I/O IC for connecting the contact points on the smart card via the connection device to the computer I/O IC.
The computer I/O IC of the integrated system includes a plurality of terminals for electrically connecting to a corresponding contact point on the smart card, via the connection device and the matching circuit.
The aforementioned integrated system has at least the following advantages, including:
A lower production cost is provided and improved reading stability is achieved. After circuit integration, the reading device is greatly simplified and conversion processing inside a conventional card reader is unnecessary. Hence, accessory components and circuits are greatly reduced, and cost of production is decreased while reading stability is improved.
Interface incompatibility is improved. A conventional card reader communicates with and input/output IC by means of a floppy disk interface, a keyboard and mouse interface, or a serial port or parallel port interface. Hence, signal conversion incompatibility may occur. Since the integrated system permits direct communication between the computer I/O IC and the smart card without an intermediate interface, incompatibility problems can be reduced to an absolute minimum.
It is possible to read card functions by the central processing unit (CPU) of a computer. Through the computer I/O IC, the CPU of a computer is capable of providing more card reading functions than a conventional card reader.
The computer I/O IC of the integrated system further includes a signal conversion and control device and a signal-processing device. The signal conversion and control device is connected to some contact points on the smart card for reading signals from the smart card and then converting the signals to converted smart card signals. The signal-processing device is coupled to the signal conversion and control device for receiving the converted smart card signals. After some processing to decode the stored data, the signals are converted into readable smart card signals.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.